


Midnight Studying is Hard.

by LittleDove0330



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Inattentive type if you're curious, Max has ADHD, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDove0330/pseuds/LittleDove0330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is a busy student who can't focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Studying is Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyye...another short procrastination fic! I'm in the current mindset as Max, but studying for my Archaeology final tomorrow. Fun!  
> Also I decided to live vicariously through Max because I'm a bored student with ADHD and I want a cute gf to distract me from my (nonexistent) studies.

Keyboard clacking and the mellow voice of some youtube beauty guru are a couple of the few noises Max remembers hearing before her mind goes into a hazy half-awake state.  
She’d been in the middle of studying for her Photography final, but the pounding in her head and her inability to focus quickly drew her attention away from her textbooks.  
This has been happening more and more often while she tries to study.  
It could possibly be due to her lack of sleep, or maybe more so her ADHD.  
This kind of disability doesn’t do much for students trying to cram for their upcoming finals.  
Disability...she hates that word.

When this happens she usually tries to take a short break and surf youtube and watch some goofy videos. She almost always ends up watching makeup tutorials, although she would never really recreate it herself. She’s just fine with her simple smokey eyeliner, thank you.  
Sometimes she wishes she could be like Chloe, flawless beauty and carefree attitude.  
Max’s phone chirps from over on her bed. 

“Speak of the devil I guess…” Max mutters quietly. She closes her laptop and textbook. That can wait for later. She pushes her chair back, the legs making gentle scratching sounds against the carpet. She stretches slowly for a few minutes, cracking her wrists and elbows. Her ankles crack themselves when she quietly pads over to her bed, grasping the phone and turning the brightness down before she can blind herself.  
...3 messages? Did she sleep through the other two?

 

CHLOE: C’mon Max attack! Come hang out with your hot friend. I know you’re studying or whatever, but that can wait a few, right?  
CHLOE: I know you wanna~  
CHLOE: I’m outside right now hurry up before the shitguards see me

 

Shit. She locks her phone and drops it back on the patterned comforter, crossing her room to her closet. Or fashion hole, as Chloe calls it.  
_Can’t very well go rescuing a princess in only my underwear._  
She pulls on a random jeans sitting on top a pile of worn-but-not-dirty-enough-to-wash clothes before quickly slipping her shoes on and heading out the door.  
Crap. Phone.  
Pushing the door open, she grabs the cellphone and shuts the door again.  
Studying can wait for now.


End file.
